Lisa and the Count
by DebateShortie
Summary: How exactly did Lisa meet Dracula? Lisa is a Belmont and maybe the reason for the feud. This is a few entries from her personal journal. R&R as usual. This story will later blend elements of my imagination and other vampire series. You need no prior knowledge of others to be able to understand. Majorly AU. Updated


Brr! It's so cold now, even though Daddy says its springtime. Transylvania is always so chilly, especially in the wood. The spiteful wind ruffles my red blonde hair. Daddy teases me and says I'll burn the village down with it. Momma says it's time for me to be a wife. I said, I am only thirteen summers old. Even so, I am to marry the vile Lord Eli DuMont of France. I do not like him, let alone love him. He is a slob, and thinks that his 'wisdom' and 'gorgeous eyes' make up for what he lacks, and his is almost forty _**winters**_ old!

Oh, on to more pleasant things like getting that rabbit for the stew tonight. I am following its trail. I see someone approach me, after the same thing as me. He looks at me and smiles. His shirt is open revealing his bare, masculine chest. He seems nice enough and certainly handsome, with his silvery blonde hair and purple-violet eyes. Violet eyes? Mother of God! That's Count Vlad Dracula! He slowly walks towards me, so he does not frighten me. Too late for that, as I realize the reason he wanted that rabbit...for its blood.

"Well. Who do we have here? A beautiful maiden like you could find trouble in the woods alone. May I have the pleasure of your aquaintance?" He chuckles and steps closer to me, only a pace away. Am I in danger of becoming his next victim? I feel my blood race, calling for my death. I know he can hear it.

"I am Lisa Belmont of yonder." My bold answer does not mask my fear. I have been raised and been told that love at first sight does not exist, so why am I swooning? I know that my family hates him because of his very nature. I have also read legends about vampires and a thing called soul mates. I try to regain my composure, but feel myself helplessly falling. My sight blurs and the forest spins around me. Is he doing this to me on purpose?

"Well now." He chuckles again as he reaches out save me from the forest floor. He seems such a gentleman; he gently rests my still spinning head against his bare chest and I close my eyes. He smells so good, musky. I notice how warm his body is compared to the cool forest around us. I have been told that vampires are evil and to be feared. It must be false. All in Transylvania fear this man, but why? I have heard of his many abilities and powers. He sounds as wise as a village elder, yet is obviously as young as me, or appears to be. Momma tells me vampires have been cursed to live eternally and alone, but I know that is not true. I hear the steady _thump-thump_ing of his heart against my cheek. Momma and the others must be trying to scare children and are telling them lies as I now know what they have said does not seem true. Momma must fear everything. I can feel myself falling in love.

"You are promised to Lord DuMont." A statement not a question, as he and the rest of the area know, as Eli DuMont has been telling anyone who will listen. There is considerable sorrow in his voice. I know that I would not be happy with anyone other than the man standing here with me. I must make a choice and take my destiny into my own hands.

"Yes. I do not love him! I love only you!" My sudden boldness surprises me. My face blushes a deep scarlet and I look down. Maybe love at first sight exists after all. His only response was lift my face and to kiss me ever so gentle while my head once again spins from his intoxicating scent. He holds me close to his heart for several more moments before speaking.

"You must go. DuMont will get suspicious and worry. I love you Lisa." I want to stay there forever. I WILL NOT marry DuMont.

"Good bye Dracula. I love you too."

I walk in my own door soon enough to receive an unwanted glimpse of Eli DuMont. He is alone. He embraces me and all I can think of is Dracula. My parents appear in a few moments. Everyone sits down and my parents smile before speaking.

"We are moving the wedding up a week to the thirteenth. If it does not happen then, it will never happen." Momma speaks first.

"Oh! Wow! I have so much to do!" I try to seem ecstatic but I fear no one buys it. I think it is safe when that ogre of a man speaks. Oh! My mind rests on the man I truly love.

"We are not having a wedding. It appears that I am not her one true love." His anger is strangely dim. I worry about what will soon be my downfall. What could he know?

"What do you mean?!" My father speaks this time. He looks at me then back when he speaks again. I am found out. I say nothing and act innocent of the charges.

"I was walking through the forest, collecting a few mushrooms, as they are Lisa's favorite, when I discovered my 'betrothed' in the arms of the atrocious Dracula. At first I thought her to be in danger, but yet he kissed her and she did not fight to get away. I will not marry a Jezebel. No matter, I'll take great pleasure in driving my dagger into his condemned heart." He turns and runs out, setting fire to my house as he goes. We escape not that my family wants me to live. They have disowned me and the rest of the village will too.

I scream and run after him, searching frantically through town. I hear metal clanging. I run, seeing a castle in the distance. I arrive just in time to see the hateful DuMont receive a mortal wound. Oh the Count is winning. Oh, I stand motionless until I see DuMont, half dead and dying; thrust his silver dagger into Dracula's heart. I run to my Count, collapse at his side. He moans, and I stand to pull the weapon from his chest. I know I cause him pain, but I mustn't let the silver poison him any more. He wraps his hand around my arm and I help him into the castle foyer. He seems so vulnerable and I fear he is dying. I set him on a chaise as a figure enters.

"Thank you Lisa. You've saved my master. I will bandage his wounds." The figure kneels by Dracula. They clean and cover the wound before vanishing. I walk back over to my love. I sit on the floor beside him and rest my head against his chest.

"Lisa...You've saved me..." His voice is breathless and full of pain. I begin to sob. Oh my family hates me, and now am I going to lose my true love?

"Oh! I am so sorry. DuMont saw us in the forest. Are you alright, my love?" He smiles before speaking. His violet eyes stare into mine.

"T'was your love that saved me. My wounds shall heal in a short time. I would be dead by now if you had not pulled that poision blade from my heart. The same heart you have captured as a bear in a trap." He slowly sits up and pulls me tenderly against his wounded chest. I can hear his soft, labored breath as well as feel his healing heart against my cheek. I do not care to ever see another mortal soul again. I will stay for as long as I live with this immortal love of mine. He kisses me as I drift off to sleep, his heart my lullaby. I know that no matter what may happen, though my once loving family has abandoned me, I will always be loved...and, even though I am human, feared as the Countess Dracula. He gently wraps his arms around me.

"May I?" He asks gently. I feel confused then realize what he needs. I nod and lean my head to the side. He presses his lips to my throat. His fangs almost painlessly enter my fragile skin and I can feel him drink. Before I begin to feel dizzy, he pulls away and smiles.

"Thank you. I will heal faster with blood, but am too weak to hunt."

"It's fine. I'm just glad that you are safe and alive."

"It is not my safety that you need to fear for. It is your own. You have no more loyality within your village. May I ask that you stay here with me?"

"Yes, I will stay so long as you want me."

Much time as passed. I have been with my love for a few months. He is very gentle with me. He however has fought considerably with my own kin, the Belmonts. They worry for me but I am safe. They say it is not right for a maiden to live with Vlad. They finally agreed to let us marry and live in peace. I can only hope that our marriage will end the feud between them.

_A few months later_

I am happy. I am carrying the child of the man that I love. I will be the first of my kind to carry the child of a vampire. Since marrying my husband, I have been introduced to his family. His parents are very sweet and so aren't his younger brothers and sisters. He is the eldest, and his mother is carrying his youngest sibling. His mother is queen of vampires and this child will be the heir. I can not wait to see the child. My sisters and brothers by marriage are Count Olrox, Mark, Kalona, Kurusaman, Christoper, Nikolas, Carisle, Elijah, Kaname, Yuki, Nefret and Abbilena. I am proud to be part of this family.

_October 1494_

The gracious Lord has granted our family one more girl. This one will be the queen. Her name is Renesmee Nayru Saria. She is such a beautiful child and has been intrusted into the care of myself and Vlad. My boys, Johnathan and Adrian adore her. She looks just like Vlad and is such a happy talented babe. I cannot wait to see what she will become. She has already shown a magical and elemental fluency, having summoned Spirit for the first time when a thunderstom scared her. And she is but a forenight old! She cannot speak verbally, so her abilites are greatly shrouded in mystery. How she was about to summon an element without words is unknown.

_1500_

My young Renesmee is such a talented child. The villiage that we now live in thinks she is our child. And that is well for her mother and father want her well protected. She has abilites like have never been seen. She can summon and control all elements, even those abstract such as Thunder and Holy. She is a vampire child who can summon Holy, the first of her kind. She is the first of her kind in many ways. She is a telepatic sightseer. She can read our minds and communicate telepatically. She can even let us see what she is seeing or saw with a touch. Her shapeshifting prowess is great at her tender age. She has been born with butterfly wings, joining two brothers and a sister with that. Abbilena also stays with us and the two sisters are close.

1510

I must rwrite quickly for I am being hunted. My darling Renesmee was seen gathering herbs for my healing potions and they fancy her a witch. She may be but she is far more important than I so I had Adrian tell her to fight my spell on her. I wish to be the one to die for her. She and my other children are far more important. I know a fire awaits me, but I shall always watch my children from heaven.

To my children who will undoubtably read this, do not hate humans, for ours is already a hard lot. If you can not live among them then at least do them no hard.

My darling Vlad, I will love you for all eternity and I pray that you will not return to you former ways...

**A/N This kinda spun out of control in terms of influence and my imagination. Brownie points to those who can quess my other influences!**


End file.
